The legends of Berk
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: Long ago the land was at peace. Then came the day that lighting and an earthquake rocked the land and rose the mountain of Berk into the sky! The water from the falls blessed the land with great powers. The dragons that drunk from the water were transformed into hybrids. However, some dragons chose not to drink the water of Berk and left to the outlands of Berk, as Legend Dragons.
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

_Long ago the land was at peace. Then came the day that lighting and an earthquake rocked the land and rose the mountain of Berk into the sky! The water from the falls blessed the land with great powers. The dragons that drunk from the water were transformed into hybrids. However, some dragons chose not to drink the water of Berk and left to the outlands of Berk, these dragons became known as The Legend Dragons._

 _This is…_

 _The legends of Berk_

Chapter 1

The beginning

Hiccup smiled laughing as he played with his friends, Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, Heather, Gustov and Dagur. Each child hailed from another tribe.

"Fish on the Skrill's tail." Hiccup laughed.

"What do you mean fish on-?" Dagur begun before finding a fish on his tail.

"Gez thanks lighting dude." Gustov said taking the fish of Dagur's tail.

"Now where's Heather?" Astrid asked curiously. I now how to get her out of hiding." Ruffnut said.

A horrible odder filled the area as she released her flammable gas.

Heather jumped out of the bushes. "Make it stop please make it stop. You guys now I have a very sensitive nose!"

"That's what makes it that much easier." Astrid said.

Later that day the only two left were Hiccup and Dagur.

"Hey Hiccup, I have a great idea, why don't we sneak into the night fury temple and see the chi pool?" Dagur said smiling.

"Before the age of becoming?! I don't think so Dagur, the rules say we can't." Hiccup replied.

"It's always rules with you Night furies. Don't you want to see it?" Dagur retorted.

"Okay fine we'll have a quick look then we leave, do you understand?" Hiccup said.

Dagur nodded.

Once at the temple both Dagur and Hiccup climbed up some vines and walked into the throne room. In the center of the room was a large pool of water.

"Okay we've seen it now let's go." Hiccup said in an uneasy tone.

Dagur picked up an orb of chi.

"Dagur what are you doing!?" Hiccup gasped.

"Don't you ever wonder what it's like to plug chi?" Dagur said.

"No…yes but our time will come when we reach our becoming!" Hiccup replied.

Dagur smiled as he placed the chi into his chest.

"AH!"

Dagur roared loudly as guards came running into the throne room.

Dagur ripped through the throne room out of control.

"What in the name of Berk is going on here Hiccup?!" King Stoick roared.

"I'm sorry dad, we only wanted to look around I didn't think he would plug chi!" Hiccup said quickly.

The gauds quickly blasted and caught Dagur and removed the chi from his chest.

"Chain him up and call his parents!" Stoick said.

"Chain him up!? Why?!" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup there are rules for a reason, plugging chi before your age of becoming has conaquncies, like losing control. Someone could have gotten hurt especially Dagur! Now I have to explain this to Dagur's parents and you know how they are." Stoick growled.

"HE DID WHAT!?" King Oswald roared. "Nobody blasts and chains my son! They'll pay for this, they will!"

They skrill's started their tanks and left to the Night Fury temple.

"Why is my son locked up in chains!" Shouted The Skrill king Oswald.

"Because he plugged chi before his age of becoming! You now the rules Oswald." Stoick growled.

"Release my son this intent!" The Skrill queen Electra snarled.

Stoick sighed but waved his guards to release the boy.

"I expect an apology Oswald from you and your son." Stoick said.

"Apology! For what, your son should be the one to apologise for dragging my son into this!" Oswald snarled.

"I wasn't- He-" Hiccup started but was cut off by Oswald.

"This matter won't be resolved." Oswald sneered baring his fangs.

"No Oswald it is resolved. You can leave." Stoick deemed.

"We Skrill's never forget, Never!" Oswald said before leaving.

"I thought it was the Deadly Natters that never forget." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, go to you room." Stoick snarled.

"Yes dad." Hiccup said frowning.

Heather hid in amongst the bushes when suddenly she gets attacked by Dagur.

"Ha!"

"Okay, you found me. Can we play something else now?" Heather asked groaning. "Hide and seek is so…" She yawned.

"I know what you mean Heather, It's Hiccup's game. I'm much more into hide and attack myself." As Dagur lunged for her and she flipped him with ease. Dagur grunted as he hit a tree.

"Please stop that Dagur you know that's stupid." Heather said placing her armor covered hands on her hips. "Maybe you should see if Hiccup is available to play your stupid kiddie games."

"They're not kiddie games…they're fighting games…you know for kids and besides my father doesn't want me to be around the Night Furies." Dagur said frowning.

"Tell me Dagur, what was it like to plug Chi?" Heather asked with a hint of curiosity in her silver green eyes.

"Oh, mother of lighting…it's the best thing ever. Like being born all over again, but with super powers.

Heather's face was full of excitement.

"Come on, I'll show you!" Dagur said.

At the Night Fury temple Heather and Dagur climbed up the same vines as he and Hiccup had climbed before.

"Shouldn't there be more guards?" Heather asked.

"Who cares?" Dagur said. "There's the Chi Heather, ours for the taking."

Both kids ran towards the pool in the middle of the room. Dagur slipped on a step and a sword landed inches from his face.

"Oh!" Dagur looked up.

King Stoick snarled both of his guards did as well.

"It's not what you think! I was just-" Dagur began. "Ask Heather, she'll—Heather!"

Heather was already gone. Her quick speed helped her with that.

"I mean it was Hiccup's idea." Dagur said.

"Really? Because I have I haven't been allowed out of my room in weeks." Hiccup snarled as he walked between the guard and his father. "Just ask those guys right there, they've been the ones guarding it."

"Watch him while I call his father." Stoick said.

"No you can't do that!" Dagur whimpered.

"Yeah? Why's going to stop us?" Longtooth snarled.

"Look out!" Hiccup shouted as Dagur used his tail to hit everyone before running.

"Nobody hit's my Dad and get's away with it!" Hiccup snapped as he got into prasut of Dagur.

"Boys. Stop this now!" Stoick roared.

Hiccup and Dagur got onto there speedor's and rod off into the woods.

Dagur pulled a gun and shot up a lighting flare.

"King Oswald, come quick! It's a Lighting flare!" One of the guards said.

"Not good." Stoick said from the Night fury bridge. "Leonidas, Longtooth we need to prepare.

Dagur raced through the fangs, a dry barren wasteland with fang like teeth rocks.

"Huh? Hiccup? How did you- -" Dagur asked.

"My dad taught me how to ride up here at the Fangs." Hiccup said grinning. "There's no way you can out run me in these rocks."

Dagur snarled. "So what, it doesn't matter!"

"Why try to steal Chi Dagur? It didn't have to go like this!" Hiccup pleaded.

Dagur looked away from him. "You don't understand it Hiccup, the power! It's like nothing you've ever felt!"

Hiccup gritted his fangs. "No I don't now the power of Chi, but I will when I reach the age of becoming, but not before!"

"But Hiccup you have no idea what you're missing out on!" Dagur priested.

"I broke the rules once for you and you stole Chi from the secreted pool! Never again will I brake the rules on your account!" Hiccup roared.

Loud engines interrupted their convocation.

"Lighting tanks, and lighting jets? What's going on here? What did you do Dagur!" Hiccup shrieked.

"I-it was a mistake I may have accidentally set off a lighting flare." Dagur said quickly.

"You what! Do you even realize what you've just done!" Hiccup snarled.

"I know it was a mistake. I'll just explain it to my dad and then everything will be okay again!" Dagur said in high sprits.

"Dagur step away from that Night Fury!" Oswald snarled.

"We've been worried sick about you darling." Electra whimpered. "That Night Fury is a terrible influence."

"But it wasn't his fault! Mother, honestly, the Night Furies are okay."

More engines roared over the rocks as the Night Furies arrived in their Tanks and Jets.

"Battle formations everyone!" Both King's roared.

All the Skrill's and Night Furies prepare for battle.

A guard fired a lighting bold from his gun then the Night Furies and Skrill's locked into combat.

Dagur flew close to his father's lighting tank. "Dad really this is all just a misunderstanding!"

The passenger cockpit lid lifted. "We can't take that chance, son." Oswald said. "Last time we did they blasted you! This time it's our turn!"

Hiccup rode his speedor through the ragging battle to get to his father's tank.

"Dad, look out!" Hiccup roared over the explosions of the battle.

"No more hiding behind your precise night Stoick! Fire the lightingpoon!" Oswald snarled.

The weapon snagged the large tank.

"A Lightingpoon? Really?" Stoick said in half amusement the other annoyance. Stoick drove his tank pulling the other tank, throwing it around like it were merely a child's play thing.

"Dad, we've got to stop this!" Hiccup pleaded.

"War is what the Skrill's want son!" Stoick said in reply.

"I know but- -" Hiccup went on. Hiccup jumped from his speedor onto his father's tank.

"Hiccup?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Stoick growled at his son.

The lighting tank hit the rocks and flipped getting wrapped up in the rope from the lightingpoon.

"My Queen, I can't hold on!" Oswald yelled. "Everyone out!"

Dagur broke out of the cockpit.

"I can't move!" Electra cried.

King Oswald and Queen Electra where trapped in their own cockpit, suspended by the ropes.

The ground began to shake and brake apart underneath the tank.

"Stop, Stop! The ground under the tank is unstable!" Dagur roared. "Please…this is all my fault. I shouldn't have taken the Chi or blamed Hiccup, or shot that lighting flare. Blame me, not them! We surrender, just stop! My parents are stuck inside!"

"That's why I'm trying to pull them to safer and more steady ground!" Stoick said as he pulled the lighting tank. "That whole area could collapse at any second."

Hiccup shuddered. "Dagur, it's okay, they'll be fine."

"No, they won't" Dagur said as he pulled out his dual blade lighting sword. He raised his arm up.

"What are you doing!?" Hiccup cried.

"Saving my parents from you Night Furies!" Dagur snarled.

"No! Dagur don't!" Hiccup screamed.

But it was to late Dagur cut the rope that tethered the tanks tougher.

Dagur held the ropes grunting.

"Dagur, get away from there now!" Hiccup shouted running towards Dagur.

"No I could open this. If I just had the strength if I only had… some chi?" Dagur said grunting.

"I, uh…" Hiccup said.

Dagur tried desperately to open the cockpit lid.

"You're in charge now, son." Oswald said.

"Make us proud." Electra said in tears.

"And what ever you do don't- -" Oswald started but couldn't finish when the tank fell into the gorge of eternal depth.

"NO!" Dagur shouted as he ran to the edge of the cliff and nearly fell into it himself, when Hiccup caught him.

Down down down the tank fell crashing down the wall of the gorge. Releasing its prisoners within.

"Hello!" Oswald called.

But there was no reply. "They can't hear us." He said sadly. "But don't worry my Queen, we'll get out of here eventually."

"But what about Dagur?" Electra asked.

"He knows that the Night Furies aren't to blame. He'll do the right thing. I was just trying to warn him, whatever you do, don't listen to your sister!" Oswald said.

Dagur and Hiccup looked down into the pit below.

Hiccup reached his scaly hand out but pulled back not knowing what to say.

Dagur now sat on his father's throne with his hand on his cheek.

A young girl with short hair approached Dagur. Her amour and scales where nearly black in color. "Listen to me, brother, we'll make those Night Furies pay."

"It wasn't the Night Furies fault Blackscale." Dagur said.

"Trust me, they are our enemy, brother. Or should I say… King." Blackscale said handing Dagur there father's helmet.

Dagur ran his hand over the holes fit to put his spikes through.

Blackscale walked away laughing darkly.

To Be Continued…

 _ **A/N: Hey guy's couldn't pass up the offer to write this story, know I won't continue writing this story unless it get's a lot of reviews. But this story is based of the tv/cartoon show Lego: Legends of Chima. A show I've currently as of late been watching again but this time completing it as I have a few more day's until Dragon race to the edge season two come out. Any way thanks and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2 the Great Story

Legends of Berk

Chapter 2 the Great Story

"Where is it?! Where is it!?" Hiccup growled looking around his room. "I now it's here…but where?"

Hiccup opened his closet to have a training dummy fall out. "This is no time for fighting practice Mr. Kicksalot I've got to find my harness! Okay maybe a few times…" Hiccup said before throwing a powerful kick to the dummies side before following up with a right hook to its head finally landing a hit with his tail in its chest.

"Now look what you've made me do know I'm even later then before!" Hiccup snarled before finding his harness. "Here it is."

Hiccup put it on, the armor's slits locking tightly agents his back. Hiccup extended his wings before folding them along his back once more.

Hiccup ran off out of his room to the Chi pool, were the other Night Furies stood awaiting his arrival.

"glad you could make it for the most important moment of your life." Stoick said in a sour tone. "Sorry, Dad…I got side tracked." Hiccup replied.

Stoick sighed. "You only reach the age of becoming once, son."

Stoick straightened Hiccup's harness. "I know Dad."

"Today you stop acting like a little hatchling, Hiccup and become a true Night Fury." Stoick said proudly.

"I know that too, Dad." Hiccup said.

"A true warrior who will lead this whole tribe someday." Stoick continued.

"I…I'll make you proud, Dad." Hiccup said with a smile.

"As you have heard most of your life about the great story. Berk want how it is today… _lighting and an earthquake rocked the land and rose the mountain of Berk into the sky! The water from the falls blessed our land with great powers and the dragons that drunk from the water were transformed into hybrids. However, some dragons chose not to drink the water of Berk and left to the outlands, these dragons became known as…"_ Stoick recited.

"The Legend Dragons." Hiccup completed.

Stoick nodded with a smile before he motioned to Hiccup with his tail and both approached the Chi pool.

Stoick picked up a Chi orb from the pool. "My son Hiccup, for the first time you shall take an orb of Chi, place it in your chest, and feel the power of Dragons itself, the almighty life force of Chi."

"Awesome! I-I mean…for Berk!" Hiccup said taking the chi from his father and holding it up for all to see.

The Night Furies cheered and growled in delight.

Suddenly a loud crash detracted the Night Furies. In turn made Hiccup lose his Chi.

"Oh no! My Chi!" Hiccup roared as he chased after it.

"What in the name of Berk is that?" Stoick snarled running outside to the Night Fury gate.

Leonidas replied. "Skrill's Razorwhip's and Hideous Zippleback's!" before he was taken away by a Hideous Zippleback jet.

Stoick snarled baring his fangs. "Protect the temple, protect the Chi and would someone tell me who is behind this attack!?"

Meanwhile back inside Hiccup chased his Chi weaving through the battle within the temple.

Hiccup lunged but the Chi was kicked away. Hiccup looked up to see Dagur standing over him holding his Chi. Dagur gave Hiccup an mischievous smile. The look sent chills through his nerves. Something wasn't right here.

"Dagur? What are you doing?!" Hiccup asked getting up and looking at Dagur with fear and worry.

Dagur chucked like a mad man. "You see old friend, I'm here for the Chi." As Dagur threw sevel orbs into a bag.

"Hey that's my Chi you're stealing!" Hiccup snarled.

Another sickening look silenced Hiccup. He hated to admit it out loud but he was scared…of his best friend.

Dagur turned and ran.

"No!" Hiccup roared as he ran to get his Speedor. Then he went in pursuit of Dagur.

Dagur turned a corner and when Hiccup did he was gone.

"Huh…where'd you go?" Hiccup pondered aloud. "Let's see…tree, plant, tree, tree, and Skrill!"

Hiccup raced after Dagur once more.

Hiccup called down from his ledge. "It's all downhill from here Dagur. Literally!" Hiccup jumped his speedor of the end of the ridge landing on the forest floor right in front of Dagur's path.

Dagur snarled. "Who let the black cat out?!"

Both boy's lips drew back in a growl baring their sharp teeth.

"Drop the Chi, Lighting boy." Hiccup challenged.

Dagur laughed. "Never!"

Dagur drove towards Hiccup and Hiccup towards Dagur.

"Just like a Skrill, doing things the heard way!" Hiccup snarled.

Both boys drew their weapons.

"Time to fly some scales!" Dagur grinned.

"Wahooo!" Hiccup laughed.

Both clashed sanding both Dagur and Hiccup flying.

"Whoa!" Both said in unison.

Dagur grunted. "I think I bit my tongue." Before grabbing his dual bladed sword.

Dagur ran over to Hiccup's speedor only not fining Hiccup.

"Where are you Hiccup…be a good little Night fury and come out." Dagur said in a rather creepy playful tone.

"Ha-ha! Skrill meet boot!" Hiccup said dropping down from a vine hitting Dagur back.

Dagur regained his posture. "Night Fury meets Sword!"

Dagur thrashed his sword with such force it cut through the trees like butter. Hiccup's heart quickened as he dodged Dagur's ferocious attacks! However, Dagur managed to strike Hiccup in his shoulder cutting right through the black gold shoulder guards. Hiccup screamed out in pain as not only did the blade strike him but the blast of lighting that came with it struck Hiccup to the core. His vision clouded. Tears ran down his scaled cheeks.

"Dagur…" Hiccup chocked.

"That's for my parents, Night Fury." Dagur growled. Before laughing heading back towards his Speedor.

Hiccup struggled to his feet holding his sword in his wounded arm and in his other hand her held his throbbing shoulder. "W-What did those trees ever do to you?" Hiccup chocked out with a pitiful pain filled laugh.

Dagur froze and turned back to look at Hiccup barely in time to block his attack. Both lost hold of their weapons and Hiccup and Dagur tumbled down the cliff to the Forever Rock…their favorite play space.

Hiccup ran and grabbed Dagur's tail. "Mind if I take this tail out for a swing?"

Dagur yelped as Hiccup threw him into the Forever Rock leaving a loud crack behind. Dagur rubbed his right wing painfully.

Hiccup grabbed his sword. "Now, surrender thief!"

Hiccup held his sword close to Dagur's neck.

Dagur snarled. Then nodded his head in defet. "It's your's Hiccup, you've earned it."

Hiccup lifted his sword away from Dagur.

"Big mistake." Dagur plunched a Lighting dagger threw Hiccup's black armor.

"Augh!?" Hiccup sputtered. He held the blade's hilt in his hands before ripping it out of his stomach. "D-Dagur…h-how…could you?"

Hiccup's vision blurred quickly as he lost blood. The last thing Hiccup saw was Dagur walking away with an insane laugh.

 _ **A/N: Hello again guys this is hiccupandtoothless294 here saying happy new years to all. I have good news and bad news about this story. The bad news is that I can't reply to your wonderful reviews, I have complained to FanFiction but nothing has been done. So my only request is if you review, do so but in turn of this PM me so we can chat. KealeyAlicia and Heart of the demons has both PM'ed me so that would be great. The good news is that I'll continue the story. Thanks and have a good day/night.**_


End file.
